vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Kid
Name: Amanda Nicole Kid Age: 31 (debut at 25) Status: Alive Race: Hybrid (Human/Dragon) Family: Nicole, Leslie, Ashley (Sisters), Billy (Brother), Chuck (Father), Erykas (Ex-girlfriend) Affiliations: Kingdom of Haven, Haven Army Occupation: Lieutenant Major of Haven Army, (former) Officer of the Haven Army, Haven Heavyweight Boxing Champion Birthday: June 30 Aliases: Kid, Sir Amanda Kid is a Lieutenant Major in the Army, directly serving Grand Commander Tara Anders. A tough girl tomboy through and through, she is one of the most capable soldiers in the Army. During the Aranos Saga, Amanda was captured by Aranos Rodes' forces, and she was extensively mutated by his leading science officer Doctor Grent. She is the first known hybrid of both Human and Dragon DNA. Appearance Kid's very being is in sharp violation to almost every dress and appearance regulation in the Army, and she damn well knows it. Every superior officer who tried to punish her otherwise was beaten down without hesitation. She has short, hot pink hair, with a small ponytail down the back of her head. She has typical cream colored skin, with numerous tattoos and piercings. Despite her intimidating appearance, she is quite beautiful, with a lithe body and rather large breasts. This has gained her admiration and lust from some of her fellow soldiers, much to her dismay. More often than not, she doesn't wear a shirt or armor on her torso, usually just a standard issue tanktop with a bra underneath, light armored leather leggings and heavy plate boots. Hybrid Aftering being turned into a hybrid, Amanda currently has two horns on her head, and has dark red scales along her back and arms, as well as some on her legs. She can grow out wings that are capable of giving her flight despite their relatively small size. Her hair is gradually returning to it's natural strawberry blonde, which has never been seen in the story before. Personality As stated, Amanda is a tomboy. Growing up, when her sisters were busy playing with dolls and having tea parties, Amanda was known as the neighborhood bully. She frequently beat up the other kids, most of them being much older and bigger than her. She has a fiery personality, is always ready for a fight, and can at times, be loud and rude. She is known for her comical excessive use of profanity. Despite her respectable rank in the military, Amanda answers to virtually nobody except Grand Commander Tara, and is even bold enough to not follow orders from former Grand Commander Price himself. She has a history of violently beating down superiors who constantly tried to get her in bed, and never follows an order she doesn't like. For this, she is one of the more famous members of the army. Her notoriety has gained her the absolute faith of her subordinates for two reasons. One, they all think she is the most beautiful woman alive, and always want to make her happy, so they follow her orders without question gladly. Two, they all fear disobeying her and making her upset, and getting their faces rearranged. Amanda doesn't seem to trust Men. Because of her looks, she gets endless flirts and praises thrown on her, and she has knocked them all down. Despite all this, Amanda is a rather honest person, and simply follows her own code of moral and ethics. She does, however, have complete faith in Tara, and doesn't question her judgement. She will, however, still flat out disobey an order that goes against her own personal code. Amanda thrives on physical combat, and would rather piss glass than fight from afar. Although she greatly dislikes guns, she does find pointblank blasts from shotguns to be ''very ''satisfying. Abilities & Powers Military Being an officer in the Haven Army, Kid now has her own squadron assigned to her, and has full command and control over them. Despite her rank, she reports to, and receives orders, directly from the Grand Commander, Tara. She is incredibly agile, and can move with great speed and grace. Amanda's prefered form of combat is with her fists. She ''always ''uses either spiked gauntlets, or brass knuckles when fighting. She is extremely skilled with them, and her subordinates claim her beating the snot out of someone is an artform. Even without the use of fist weapons, her fists alones are weapons in their own right. Amanda is the reigning 10 time Boxing Champion of Haven, having crushed every opponent she has faced, and is the first woman to win the title, and is the only person in history to defend it for 10 years. Dragon Hybrid Being the first hybrid of a human and a dragon has given Amanda ferocious new powers, which while she hesitates to use, does enjoy the carnage she can cause with them. She has dense scales on parts of her body which provide an enormous boost to her defense while also remaining lightweight and not effecting her mobility. She has horns on her head which can cause major damage if she headbutts someone. She can grow out short but powerful dragon claws from her hands capable of ripping through lesser armors, and while painful, can grow out wings which allow her to fly, although she has yet to gain full control of this. Relationships Family Amanda is the oldest of four sisters and one brother. They are, by age, Nicole, Leslie, Ashley, and Billy. Leslie was killed as a civilian castualty in the siege of Haven City. No interaction with anyone but Nicole has been seen, whom she has a playfully abusive relationship with. Tara Amanda holds Tara in very high respect, and looks up to her as a hero and a role model. She isn't above questioning orders, but she trusts the Grand Commander with her life, and will follow her to any end. It has been shown that Amanda has a very slight infatuation with her. Subordinates More often than not, Kid's subordinates get on her mind and irritate her greatly. However, they are yet to let her down. Whether this is because they all love her or are simply good soldiers is up for debate. Erykas For a long time, there was no clear explanation as to why Amanda harbored such a deep grudge against the kind doctor. It has since been revealed that when they were both younger, they were lovers. Erykas ended the relationship for a reason that is unknown, and Amanda has harbored intense resentment towards her since. The aggressive Lieutenant has since somewhat forgiven her, but would still rather not be around when Erykas is present. Amanda still has feelings for Erykas. Taylor Amanda greatly dislikes Taylor, a given because of his relationship with Erykas. Trivia Contrary to what some may believe, Amanda Kid existed 6 months before Vi from League of Legends was even revealed. Hax. Despite the fact that she punched him in the face hard enough to knock him down (an impressive feat considering what he is), Marcus has become smitten with Kid. Amanda and Arriana together make up 90% of all the profanity used in the story. Category:People Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Soldier Category:Antihero